Kurtis Stryker
Kurtis Stryker,ou simplesmente Stryker,é um personagem da franquia de jogos Mortal Kombat.Ele foi introduzido em Mortal Kombat 3.Stryker é um policial que se juntou aos guerreiros de Earthrealm na luta contra Shao Kahn. Histórico Mortal Kombat 3/DS/Advance/UMK3/Trilogy Stryker apareceu pela primeira vez em Mortal Kombat 3 thumb|leftcomo um dos poucos sobreviventes humanos em Earthrealm.Ele era o líder do Control Brigade quando o portal de Outworld abriu na cidade de Nova York. Ele tentou manter a ordem entre a população no caos que se seguiu,mas logo todas as almas humanas foram controladas por Shao Kahn com a exceção dos que pertencia aos guerreiros escolhidos.Stryker não entendia por que ele tinha sido poupado até que ele recebeu uma visão de Raiden,instruindo-o a dirigir para o oeste,a fim de se reunir com os outros guerreiros escolhidos e aprender sobre a importância de sua sobrevivência. Embora ele não deseja ser uma das poucas almas que foi poupada,ele entrou na luta com a intenção de vingar as vidas dos inocentes que ele tinha jurado proteger.Junto com os outros guerreiros,Stryker assistiu a libertação de Earthrealm das garras de Shao Kahn. Final (semi-canon) de Stryker Ignorante do porque que sua alma foi poupada da invasão de Outworld,Stryker recebe uma visão de Raiden.Ele é instruído a viajar para o oeste.Ele finalmente encontra o resto dos guerreiros de Earthrealm e aprende o verdadeiro significado de sua sobrevivência.Ele viaja de volta para a cidade que ele mesmo jurou proteger.Shao Kahn não está familiarizado com este novo guerreiro e é pego de surpresa.Stryker derrota o imperador e salva todo o planeta.O caos que consumiu a cidade nas horas que antecederam a invasão já não existiam mais. Biografia Quando o portal foi aberto sobre uma grande cidade na América do Norte,o pânico,raiva e caos estavam fora de controle.Stryker era o líder que estava no comando quando Shao Kahn começou a tomar as almas.Ele encontra-se como o único sobrevivente de uma cidade,uma vez povoada por milhões de pessoas. Mortal Kombat Deception/Unchained thumb|left|Aparição cameo de Stryker em [[Mortal Kombat: Deception.]]Stryker faz sua aparição cameo em Mortal Kombat: Deception na arena thumb|Stryker no final de [[Shujinko.]]Dark Prison.Stryker fez mais duas aparições cameo em Mortal Kombat: Deception.No modo Konquest,ele é visto como um dos que aspiram a se tornar um guarda Seidan em Orderrealm.O seu nome é mostrado aleatoriamente para cima do céu no menu principal.Ele também pode ser visto no final de Shujinko,atrás de Sindel,para ajudar o herói a derrotar Onaga. Mortal Kombat Armageddon Stryker retorna em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,com um visual completamente repaginado.Stryker é visto na thumb|left|Stryker na batalha do Armageddon.cena principal do Armageddon quando o mesmo inicia o processo para a luta dando o soco inicial em Mileena.Ele se junta as Forças da Luz na batalha final mas é morto ao lado de vários outros combatentes ao tentar alcançar a Pyramid of Argus. Final (non-canon) de Stryker O fogo de Blaze queimou a noção inteira de Stryker da justiça.O poder correndo em sua alma o inspirou a thumblutar contra a injustiça em seus próprios termos.Não mais que ele iria permitir-se ser confinado pela lei. Ele iria atacar o mal das sombras,um vigilante que iria mostrar nenhuma clemência para os corruptos.Ele entrou em reclusão para se preparar para seu ataque de um homem só sobre os ímpios.Logo,todos os reinos vão saber o nome Stryker. Biografia em forma de cartão Kurtis Stryker era o líder da divisão NYPD's Special Riot Control.Durante a tentativa de Shao Kahn para conquistar Earthrealm,Stryker encontrou-se entre os guerreiros de Earthrealm encarregados de salvar a humanidade.Até hoje,ele ainda não tem a idéia de como ou por que ele foi chamado para defender seu lar. Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks Kurtis Stryker também é mencionado em Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks,em uma mensagem de Game Over dizendo: "Who Will Win? Stryker or Cyrax?" ("Quem vencerá? Stryker ou Cyrax?"). Mortal Kombat (2011) Capítulo 12 Em The Bridge,ocorriam bastante invasões.Os policiais Stryker e Kabal (policial),não estavam dando conta dothumb|Stryker e [[Kabal Vs Reptile.]] monitoramento e da segurança.Reptile logo escala um prédio e amedronta os policiais.Kabal é acertado por Reptile e Stryker também.Stryker se cansa e logo luta contra Reptile.Stryker vence.Os dois observam então a invasão em The Bridge.Stryker e Kabal olham Mileena e estranham ela ficar apenas observando.Stryker vai até Mileena e pergunta o que ela estava fazendo ali.Mileena responde sorrindo,que apenas queria encontrar "um novo amigo" e logo lutam.Stryker vence Mileena mas ela logo se recupera e parte para atacar Stryker.Raiden intercepta eletrocutando Mileena e ela desmaia.Stryker se impressiona com Raiden e logo ele tem uma visão.Raiden via Johnny Cage morrer pelas mãos de Motaro,(que apareceu apenas em algumas cenas),então Raiden decide previnir o fato e mata Motaro.Stryker e Kabal estão impressionados com Raiden.Enquanto isso,Kintaro aparece e queima Kabal por inteiro desfigurando-o e logo luta contra Stryker.Stryker vence Kintaro.Stryker vai ajudar Kabal todo queimado mas é impedido por Ermac que o leva com sua telecinese para The Subway.Ermac logo diz que o imperador terá a alma dele.Stryker,valente,diz para Ermac vir pegar a alma dele e logo eles lutam.Stryker vence Ermac.Logo,Nightwolf aparece procurando Stryker.Stryker pergunta quem o shamam é.Nightwolf se apresenta e diz que Raiden está reunindo os protetores de Earthrealm.Stryker acha estranho mas logo aceita ir com Nightwolf.Voltando para The Bridge,Nightwolf e Stryker dão conta que Kabal não está mais ali.Stryker desconfia que Kabal,todo queimado não podia ter se movido,mas alguém teria pego ele. Capítulo 13 Smoke e Raiden logo chegam.Smoke vai correndo ajudar Cyber Sub-Zero.Raiden diz que Kabal tem bastante poder e queria que se juntasse ao seu lado.Kabal reconhece Raiden e logo pergunta sobre Stryker.Raiden diz que ele está bem.Smoke se preocupa com Cyber Sub-Zero mas Raiden diz que ele não é mais o mesmo de antes.Smoke diz que ele é seu amigo e o que fizeram com ele é horrível.Kabal se junta a Raiden e partem para ajudar Cyber Sub-Zero. Capítulo 15 Liu Kang revolta-se com o que Raiden estava refletindo mas Johnny Cage diz para o shaolin estar como uma thumb|A morte de Stryker por [[Sindel.]]thumb|leftsombra perante Raiden.Raiden diz para Nightwolf liderá-los até que Raiden e Liu Kang retornem. Stryker faz uma afirmação e logo os cyborgues do clã Lin Kuei aparecem.Logo,Kitana sente que Sindel estava por perto e logo ela aparece.Sindel estava mais forte do que nunca pois estava com todo o poder de Shang Tsung.Ela provoca todos por combate e prometeria finalizar o que o Lin Kuei não pode.Todos se posicionam para enfrentá-la e Nightwolf ordena o ataque.Sindel então ataca Nightwolf e Johnny Cage,ataca Kabal pisando em seu pulmão matando-o e também ataca Stryker e o golpea em seus olhos matando-o. Capítulo 16 Raiden procura se aliar com Quan Chi.Quan Chi pergunta se Raiden está perdendo a batalha.Raiden pergunta thumb|Stryker já como revenant.qual os seus termos para Quan Chi ajudá-lo e o feiticeiro logo pergunta o que ele tem a oferecer.Raiden diz que dará todas as almas dos guerreiros mortos de Earthrealm inclusive a sua se ele o ajudar mas Quan Chi começa a rir dizendo que já possui todas as almas dos guerreiros de Earthrealm,pois Shao Kahn lhe deu como prêmio por sua cooperação.Então,Quan Chi diz que Earthrealm já perdeu e manda as almas de Jax,Kabal e Stryker atacar o deus do trovão mas ele acaba vencendo-os. Mortal Kombat X ''Aparição como Non-Playable-Character'' Capítulo 1 thumb|left|Quan Chi ataca Raiden e Fujin com seus "aliados"Em Sky Temple,Raiden e Fujin lutavam contra as criaturas de thumb|Stryker intercepta Fujin.Netherrealm. Depois de lutarem muito,Fujin diz a Raiden que eles precisavam fortalecer as fraquezas do portal abaixo.Raiden diz que é tarde demais e logo Quan Chi aparece com alguns de seus mortos vivos espectros:Sindel,Stryker e Kabal.Raiden diz que Quan Chi estava atrapalhando e corrompendo o portal sagrado mas logo Quan Chi diz que Raiden estaria feliz por ver os seus amigos.Quan Chi diz que Raiden os abandonou para a morte e ele o entregou os de volta para vida.Era uma vida pior que a morte segundo Raiden e o destino de Raiden seria o mesmo segundo Quan Chi assim que o mestre dele testemunhar a queda do deus do trovão. Mais tarde,Shinnok diz a Raiden para ele ver o seu legado.Raiden diz que vai impedir e aprisionar Shinnok de novo.O Elder God logo diz que o legado da vida é a morte e logo Sindel,Kabal e Stryker correm para defender o seu novo mestre.Kabal machuca Raiden mas o detem.Quan Chi interfere derrubando Raiden.Fujin logo se contem até ser contido por Sindel.Raiden o salva mas os dois são repelidos por Shinnok.As portas do Jinsei são abertas. Capítulo 8 thumb|left|Quan Chi chega em Netherrealm com seus espectros.Quan Chi então chega em Krossroads,em Netherrealm,onde a Special thumb|Stryker combate a Special Forces.Forces,Kenshi,Sareena e Jax o aguardavam secretamente.Quan Chi não estava sozinho mas trazia seus espectros consigo. Kenshi ordena que os soldados da Special Forces atirem nos cavalos zumbis de fogo que Quan Chi e seus espectros estavam comandando derrubando os espectros Kung Lao e obrigando Sindel a revidar.Stryker também revida mas um tiro é certeiro e derruba Quan Chi fazendo que o espectro Liu Kang desça e ajude o seu mestre.O espectro Stryker então permance em combate contra os soldados da Special Forces. Gameplay Stryker se baseia principalmente no armamento da polícia, como granadas,armas de choque,e armas.Isso lhe dá uma vantagem sobre os outros lutadores,em termos de escala,em que ele pode tratar uma quantidade tremenda de dano,mesmo à distância.Usando seu bastão,ele pode impulsionar-se para a frente com uma velocidade incrível em direção ao adversário e quer derrubá-los ou arremessá-los para atrás dele.Além disso,em Mortal Kombat 3,um de seus combos pode lançar o oponente para o ar,o que ele pode usar como uma oportunidade para o combo.Em Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm,Stryker dobra seu bastão como um dispositivo para abertura e fechamento dos portais. TV e outros Mortal Kombat: Defenders of The Realm thumb|left|Stryker em Mortal Kombat: Defenders of The Realm.Stryker foi um dos principais personagens da série de animação Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm,dublado por Ron Perlman.Ele foi um dos defensores escolhidos de Raiden de Earthrealm ao lado de Liu Kang,Sub-Zero,Jax Briggs,Sonya Blade,Nightwolf,Kabal e Kitana.Ele usou seu cacetete que escondia um aparelho eletrônico para fechar os rasgos dimensionais que foram causados pela invasão de reinos.Ele também teve uma atitude muito rigorosa e era frio entre seus companheiros combatentes,mas nos episódios mais adiantes,ele começa a agir muito mais amável e amigável. Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação Stryker é mencionado junto com Kabal por Rain em Mortal Kombat: Annihilation sendo capturado pelo mesmo mas nunca teve sua aparição de fato no filme. Mortal Kombat: Rebirth Um policial na série Mortal Kombat: Rebirth lembra muito Stryker e pode ser considerado como o personagem. Mortal Kombat: Legacy thumb|left|Stryker em [[Mortal Kombat: Legacy.]]Tahmoh Penikett atua como Stryker em Mortal Kombat: Legacy.Stryker é um membro da Deacon City Police Department e trabalha ao lado de Sonya Blade e Jax Briggs.Stryker aparece no primeiro episódio,liderando uma equipe de ataque para o local onde está Kano,dando informações que têm sobre Kano,como também o Black Dragon que roubou tecnologia sensível da D.O.D,e enquanto Stryker quer esperar pela confirmação de Sonya Blade no local de Kano e seguir o plano,embora Jax Briggs esteja começando.Quando Jax Briggs decide ir embora sozinho para encontrar Sonya Blade,Stryker ordena sua equipe para sair.Stryker,Jax Briggs e sua equipe chegam ao local de armazenamento de transmissão de Sonya Blade,mas logo são emboscados e capturados em um tiroteio.Stryker quer saber como os Black Dragons sabiam que eles estavam vindo,e estabelece fogo de cobertura para Jax Briggs como ele vai à frente para encontrar Sonya Blade.Stryker e Jax Briggs trabalham em conjunto para atirar vários membros da Black Dragon.Stryker reaparece no final, cumprimentando Sonya Blade na UTI de um hospital,o próprio Stryker também ligeiramente ferido,mas muito melhor que Sonya Blade.Na segunda temporada,Stryker aparece no segundo episódio,sendo o segundo dos lutadores escolhidos de Raiden para chegar na Shang Tsung's Island.Quando Johnny Cage chega,Stryker o reconhece e pergunta por que ele está lá também,embora Cage apenas zomba dele para trazer um stungun em vez de responder a sua pergunta.Os dois então veem Sub-Zero e a chegada de Kenshi,com Stryker questionamento: "Nós combatemos a esses extras kung-fus?" embora Raiden logo anuncie sua presença e esclareça que todos eles são aliados e aventurando-se por toda a segunda temporada de Legacy. Gameplay Movimentos Especiais MK3/UMK3/MKT/DS/ADVANCE/MKA/MK2011 *'Baton Trip': Stryker usa seu cacetete para derrubar o oponente. Em Mortal Kombat (2011),esse movimento se thumb|Xray de Stryker em Mortal Kombat 2011.chama Baton Sweep. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK 2011) **A versão aprimorada se chama Baton Bash.Stryker derruba o oponente e enquanto eles caem, ele acerta suas cabeças com o cacetete. *'Grenade': Stryker lança uma granada. Existem duas variações desse movimento uma com grande alcançe e outra com pouco alcançe. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK:A, MK 2011) *'Stun Gun:' Stryker lança um golpe com o cacetete.As versões passadas se chamam Gun Shot (MKA) *'Low Grenade:' Stryker lança duas granadas no oponente.Existem também duas versões do movimento.Em Mortal Kombat (2011),esta é a versão aprimorada das duas granadas lançadas. (MKT, MKA,MK 2011) *'High Grenade:' Stryker lança duas granadas no oponente para cima.Existem também duas versões do movimento.Em Mortal Kombat (2011),esta é a versão aprimorada das duas granadas lançadas. (MKT, MKA,MK 2011) *'Baton Throw:' Stryker pula pra frente e usa o cacetete para acertar o oponente. Em Mortal Kombat (2011),o movimento se chama Roll Toss. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK 2011) *'Gun Blast': Stryker dispara tiros de sua arma no oponente.Em Armageddon ele pode disparar os tiros em um ângulo para cima que se chama Ground Gun Blast e Upward Gun Blast: (UMK3, MKT, MK:A, MK 2011) **A versão aprimorada se chama Bang Bang.Stryker usa duas pistolas. *'Hostile Approach': Stryker pega um taser e lança um choque elétrico no oponente, de longe.Esse movimento já foi um Fatality. (MK:A) *'Xray Move- 1,2 e 3:' Stryker pega uma lanterna e a acende dentro dos olhos do oponente, o cegando e fazendo-o ajoelhar-se. Stryker usa a mesma lanterna para bater no crânio do oponente, quebrando-o. Ele então atinge o oponente no rosto com o cassetete que quebra a mandíbula e o crânio ainda mais. Ele termina o combo aplicando um choque. (MK 2011) Fatalities *'Explosives:' Stryker dispara seu taser e envia eletricidade em seu adversário até que ele/ela é frito até morrer. (MK3,UMK3,MKT) *'Time Served:' Stryker atribui uma carga explosiva ao seu adversário atordoado e detona-o à distância, fazendo-lhe explodir em ossos e sangue. Em MK 2011 ele acrescenta uma granada, enfia no estômago do oponente e vai embora. Em seguida a granada explode em seu estômago, deixando-o seu corpo ardente no chão. (MK3,UMK3, MKT, MK 2011) *'Taser: '''Stryker dispara deu taser contra oponente, em seguida pega sua arma atira em sua cabeça, fazendo-o explodir. (''MK 2011) *'Friendship:' Stryker sopra um apito e mantém-se um sinal de parada ao sinal para pedestres atravessar. Em Mortal Kombat 3, todos os personagens jogáveis correm. Em Mortal Kombat Trilogy, todos os ninjas (masculino, feminino, e Cyborg) passam. (MK3, UMK3, MKT, MK2011) *'Animality:' Stryker se transforma em um Tiranossauro Rex e arranca fora o tronco do adversário. (MK3, UMK3, MKT) *'Babality:' Stryker pega sua pistola e atira no chão, fazendo ele cair e chorar. (MK 2011) *'Have a Blast': Stryker explode o oponente. (MK2011) *'Stage Fatality': Stryker usa o fatality do cenário no oponente. (MK2011) Curiosidades *Stryker é mostrado na intro de Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,mostrando seu novo traje.Ele foi o único que começou a luta para subir na pirâmide,derrubando Mileena.Então,Kabal usou a sua magia Raging Flash para chutar Stryker para fora do caminho,mas ela falha e Stryker revida.Então,Kano intercepta. *Seu nome era supostamente para ser o nome original de Jax. *Stryker é um dos personagens vistos presos em Dark Prison em Mortal Kombat: Deception. *Stryker pode ser encontrado no modo Konquest em Orderrealm,quando ele pedirá para você localizar alguma academia.Para concluir esta tarefa,você vai encontrar uma pessoa que sabe onde é a academia e depois voltar para Stryker e ele te recompensará em Mortal Kombat: Deception. *Em Mortal Kombat: Rebirth,Stryker é muito amigo de Sonya Blade. *Em Mortal Kombat: Armageddon,seu costume original não foi usado. *Em Mortal Kombat (2011),Stryker passa o tempo maior com seu alternate costume. *Stryker embora seja um personagem "clássico",é um pouco "impopular" com os fãs. *No trailer de Freddy Krueger,em Mortal Kombat (2011),Stryker é seu alvo principal. *No fatality da "selfie" de Cassie Cage,em Mortal Kombat X,pode-se ver Stryker comentando na postagem da mesma com o nome de "StykeMeDown". *Stryker também aparece em Mortal Kombat X Mobile como carta de fundo. Galeria Striker.jpg 1745821-25305 bd stryker color 122 189lo super.jpg Stryker.jpg Stryker4.jpg Stryker03.jpg Stryker05.jpg Stryker06.jpg Stryker07.jpg Stryker09.jpg Stryker mkx.jpg|Stryker em Mortal Kombat X Mobile. Categoria:Human Categoria:Personagens bons Categoria:SWAT